


Knowing knows no bound

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: For me, Superman [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: This is after Waiting. Paul finally ask questions to his parents and quickly finding out a secret that brings more questions than answers.





	Knowing knows no bound

I stood in the center of my room, there was bit and pieces of my room, some recent, I try to ignore what I have done to Kenny. I've just killed Kenny.

 

We are definitely moving after that mess up, I waited for a minute for my parents to bust into my room, telling me to pack up everything. As of we were never here. However as I waited and waited, it was already past my bedtime. I still stayed awake, waiting for my mother to rush in, or for my father to start yelling but nothing came. 

 

No sound except for the tv downstairs. Heading out my bedroom door, I saw both my mother and father sitting on the couch, watching some kind of shitty movie. Carefully, I silently trailed downstairs. As I got closer to the couch, I gently tapped on the couch arm, catching both my parents attention. 

 

“What's the matter, Paul?” 

 

Hearing my mother ask me, but not one bit worried about my eye, I wanted to question this. However I need to get back on track. 

 

“Mom, what's Dovahkiin?”

 

I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster, which it seemed to do the trick, however my father looked wide-eye fear. Sensing the air turn into fear instead of lighthearted. My mother turned off the tv and turned her full attention to me. 

 

“Dovahkiin was your older brother. However he is no longer with us.” 

 

Hearing her sadness spoke through each word left something empty in my heart. Tilting my head, cocking my eyebrows, hoping to hear the story but nothing came. Instead it was complete and utter silence. 

 

Not even their breathing was heard. I wished to know more, but I can't force them to share. Choosing my next words carefully.

 

“I had an older brother?” 

 

I asked softly and curious, hoping to fish out more, even though I might not get anything. That's until dad gently put his hands over my own. His voice was unwavering as he spoke through his own sadness. 

 

“Yes, little sky, Dovahkiin wasn't his real name. His name was Lukas Dane, he was and still is your older brother.” 

 

Lukas Dane? Why was his last name different from mine? If he was my brother wouldn't he have the same last name? Carefully I spoke, hoping this doesn't go down south.

 

“So we’re not moving again?” 

 

I questioned so quietly that even I couldn't hear myself. This surprised them as my mother gave me a gentle smile and my father shook his head to the idea. Do they not remember the bright light? What did I do?

 

“No no, Paul, we’re not moving. Why do you want to move again?” 

 

Hearing my father’s counter question, I quickly shook my head against him. I shook it so fast that it earned me a chuckle from my dad. When I stopped shaking my head, he placed his hand on top of my head, gently tussling my hair, even though it's been gelled down, he still somehow made it move against my will. 

 

I could feel my mother gently cup the side of my face. As she moved her fingers in a up and down motions, she chuckles at me. I wasn't use to this much affection, it just felt awkward. Quickly refusing to move, but it must've shown on my face, because they quickly stopped. 

 

That's when my mother lightly tapped in the middle between her and dad, realizing that she wants me there, I quickly shift off the side of the couch and climbed between them. 

 

Softly they moved closer to me, while mom rubbed my arm softly. Dad kept his hand on top of my head, as she turned on the tv, they chose a different movie. 

 

As time passed between us, I felt tired. Struggling from falling asleep, my mother got up and picked me up. Softly, I laid my head on her shoulder as she carried me to my room. Faintly, I could hear her sing to me in spanish, some about trees, clouds, and sky. Or at least that's what I assume since she used her ‘quiet hush’ tone to me. 

 

No matter how long I struggled to not sleep, I soon enough close my eyes for the day. Sure enough, sensation fade from all over. Knowing I was now in my bed, I dreamed a dream.

 

It wasn't a nightmare, but I still had something on my mind. Who was that ghost I saw?


End file.
